criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Heart of the Serpent
Heart of the Serpent 'is the twenty-fourth case of ''Criminal Case, being the twenty-fourth case of A Heavenly World, as well as the twenty-fourth case overall. It takes place in Oceania as the first case of the district. Plot In order to stop Dragon Eye's Stage Two, being into effect after the experiment in Antarctica, the team heads over to New Zealand to investigate where Anita Bauman was forced to endure mind control. However, when Kassim and the player arrive on the shore of the island, they find the body of scientist Kai Cahyono, the scientist they were supposed to meet before their unfortunate endeavor, his heart pulled out and coiled by a snake. After covering his mouth from the scene, Kassim and the player went to investigate. They suspected the victim's apprentice Nina Kusuma after approaching the duo, panicked that her mentor is dead, treasure hunter Ihaia Sanjaya after finding his DNA on a cigarette smothered on the beach, volcanologist Anya Armstrong after discovering her seismograph scribbles at a golden camp, and finally the King of the Heavenly World, King Thanatos the IV, who demanded on why there were outsiders in his paradise. While standing near the volcano, Kassim was reviewing the current evidence, and after stepping on a specific stone, a huge lab opened in the side of the dormant volcano. They entered the lab and discovered a patient chair, and multiple fried chips inside various glass cups. They question Nina after discovering that her and Kai were scientists who were implanting chips into the members of Antarctica. She claimed that Kai would never let her in whenever he wanted to "work on his big project." Further investigating the lab, they suspect rich kid Danny Gilchrist who supported Kai's ideology that everybody should be fixed and that no one is perfect. After investigating the lab, Anya quickly came to them, saying that the volcano's about to erupt. They tell the team to evacuate when Kassim and the player quickly search the lab one more time for clues. After discovering that Kai was paid by the King himself to create microchips that will make the world for a better place, the team continue investigating before arresting apprentice Nina Kusuma as the killer. Nina denied any involvement in Kai's murder, shedding tears in front of the duo, saying that she's innocent. When the evidence piled up, she said that Kai was a fake. She was the real talent, and he was merely the face. Kai would always be laid back and on his phone while she was hard at work, eventually inventing the microchip that allows others to control others with an unknown device. However, when the king walked in, he pretended like he was the inventor of the microchip, hiding Nina away whenever the King entered. Finally, Nina confronted Kai and said that she wants some of the glory as well, when Kai pushed her on the ground, saying that he deserves all the fame, even planning on backstabbing the Sphinx agency into luring them into a false sense of security before they were all executed before the king. Seeing as Kai was too dangerous, she cried in rage and punched him hard and recoiled, seeing his heart in her hand. Panicked, she left his heart on the beach and allowed one of the indigenous snakes to coil it and slowly feed off of it. Judge Moreau was horrified by the murder method and sentenced Nina to 40 years in prison for the murder of Kai Cahyono. After the trial, chief Alvarez says that she knows where the patients who are infused with the microchip are sent. They talked to Aiko when it was said that even though the lab was flooded by lava, there was a picture by picture camera watching, and the evidence was being watched by volcanologist Anya Armstrong. They convinced Anya to tell us the location of the evidence. Jolette examines the evidence and determines that the trainees are sent to an unknown location to be trained into unstoppable figures. The player and Kassim convince the King to leave his location to enjoy some time on the beach. They ransack his camp and discover that the trainees are sent to an unknown island at Fiji, and they are all tracked in case anything goes awry. Tracking the trainees, the team head to Suva to save the new trainees. Summary Victim * '''Kai Cahyono (found with his heart pulled out, coiled by a snake) Murder Weapon * Blood Loss Killer * Nina Kusuma Suspects Profile * This suspect knows close combat * This suspect handles snakes * This suspect takes blood thinners Appearance * This suspect wears a watch Profile * This suspect knows close combat * This suspect handles snakes * This suspect takes blood thinners Appearance * This suspect wears a watch Profile * This suspect knows close combat * This suspect handles snakes * This suspect takes blood thinners Profile * This suspect knows close combat * This suspect handles snakes Profile * This suspect knows close combat * This suspect handles snakes * This suspect takes blood thinners Appearance * This suspect wears a watch Killer's Profile *The killer knows close combat. *The killer handles snakes. *The killer takes blood thinners. *The killer wears a watch. *The killer is female. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Wellington Shore. (Clues: Victim's Body, Victim's Heart, Cigarette Butt; New Suspect: Nina Kusuma; Victim Identified: Kai Cahyono) * Examine Cigarette Butt. (Result: Saliva) * Examine Saliva. (New Suspect: Ihaia Sanjaya) * Speak to Ihaia about being present on the shore. * Speak to Nina about the victim. (New Crime Scene: Golden Camp) * Investigate Golden Camp. (Clues: Seismograph Scribbles, Golden Chain) * Examine Seismograph Scribbles. (New Suspect: Anya Armstrong) * Talk to Anya about her presence in the camp. * Examine Golden Chain. (New Suspect: King Thanatos the IV) * Speak to the king about his presence. * Analyze Victim's Body. (12:00:00; Result: The killer knows close combat) * Analyze Victim's Heart. (6:00:00; Result: The killer handles snakes) * Move on to chapter 2 now! Chapter 2 * Investigate Underground Lab. (Clues: Cup of Chips, Faded Check, Volcano Monitor) * Analyze Cup of Chips. (6:00:00; Result: Nina and Kai's Involvement) * Speak to Nina about implanting chips. (Result: Nina knows close combat) * Examine Faded Check. (New Suspect: Danny Gilchrist) * Talk to Danny about knowing the victim. (Result: Danny knows close combat and handles snakes) * Examine Volcano Monitor. (Result: Anya's Findings) * Speak to Anya about being inside the lab. (Result: Anya knows close combat; New Crime Scene: Central Campfire) * Investigate Central Campfire. (Clues: Leather Bag, Undeveloped Photo, Bloody Medicine Packet) * Examine Leather Bag. (Result: King's Golden Sacrifice) * Talk to the King about burning a sacrifice. (Result: Thanatos handles snakes) * Examine Undeveloped Photo. (Result: Ihaia's Theft) * Speak to Ihaia about stealing from the king. (Result: Ihaia knows close combat and handles snakes) * Examine Bloody Medicine Packet. (Result: Blood) * Analyze Blood. (9:00:00; Result: The killer takes blood thinners) * Move on to chapter 3 now! Chapter 3 * Speak to Anya about the volcano erupting. (Result: Anya handles snakes and takes blood thinners; New Crime Scene: Patient Chair) * Investigate Patient Chair. (Clues: Faded Mandate, Torn Glove, Victim's Phone) * Examine Faded Mandate. (Result: King's Mandate) * Speak to the King about ordering Kai to make chips. (Result: Thanatos knows close combat, Nina handles snakes and takes blood thinners) * Examine Torn Glove. (Result: Blonde Hair) * Talk to Ihaia about sneaking into the lab. (Result: Ihaia takes blood thinners) * Examine Victim's Phone. (Result: Unlocked Phone) * Analyze Unlocked Phone. (6:00:00; Result: Hate Texts) * Speak to Danny about sending the victim threats. (Result: Danny takes blood thinners) * Investigate Destroyed Dinghy. (Prerequisite: All tasks completed; Clues: Snake Cage, Victim's Goggles) * Examine Snake Cage. (Result: Polish) * Examine Victim's Goggles. (Result: DNA) * Analyze Polish. (9:00:00; Result: The killer wears a watch) * Analyze DNA. (15:00:00; Result: The killer is female) * Arrest the killer now! * Move on to Eye of the Beholder (1/6). Eye of the Beholder (1/6) * Talk to Anya about the evidence. (Reward: 20,000) * Investigate Wellington Shore. (Clues: Electronic Tape) * Analyze Electronic Tape. (9:00:00; Result: Unknown Location; Reward: Burger) * Talk to the King about going to the beach. (Reward: Golden Poncho) * Investigate Golden Camp. (Clues: GPS Tracker) * Analyze GPS Tracker. (9:00:00; Result: Island in Fiji) * Move on to a new case now! * (sorry these steps are so short)